Annabeth's Demonic Stepmother
by WolfSkiFace
Summary: Annabeth's dad is killed in a home invasion robbery. Her stepmom won't give her permission to stay at camp all year, so she's going back to San Fran, leaving Percy behind. And her stepmom seems bent on keeping Annabeth miserable. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

It was breakfast time, and all of the campers were down enjoying the waffles and pancakes. Except one particular Athena child. Annabeth sat sniffling on her bed, crying about the news she just heard. Her dad was dead. He'd been killed in a home invasion robbery. Chiron was summoned, and he, with the help of a few campers, tried to coax Annabeth out. Only one camper, however, succeeded.

Percy knocked on the cabin door quietly.

"Annabeth? C'mon, Annabeth let me in please."

He heard a small sob, and Percy opened the door. He saw Annabeth sitting on her bed, tears still falling down her face. She turned away from the door so that Percy couldn't see her tears, but who was she kidding? She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Percy and sob. And sob. And sob.

Percy walked in, closing the door behind him. He went and wrapped his arms around Annabeth, who gratefully took the embrace and sobbed into Percy's shirt. He silently rocked her back and forth, knowing nothing he said would soothe her. After a couple of minutes, Annabeth wasn't calming down, and Percy knew campers would come in soon and that Annabeth would hate the attention.

"C'mon, Annabeth." Percy said, getting up and pulling Annabeth's hand.

"W-where are we going, Percy?" she asked.

"My cabin." He said simply. She looked like she wanted to protest, but she was too worn out. Percy led her out the back door, knowing they could sneak through the woods and right up to his cabin unseen. He used his empathy link with Grover to ask him to ask Chiron to excuse Annabeth from all activities that day.

Percy opened up the back door and sat Annabeth down on his bunk. She backed up into the corner of it, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

Percy's PoV

I didn't know what to do. There she was, my _girlfriend, _sobbing and hunkered down in the corner of my bunk, and I had absolutely no idea how to comfort her. But I knew I had to do something. So I went up and genteelly pulled her out of the corner, to lay next to me. She laid her head against my chest, trying to regulate her breathing. I stroked up and down her arm, her back, pulled strands of blond hair away from her pretty face. She shuddered every now and then, putting her breathing uneven again.

"Per-Percy… Where am I going to go? After camp?" Annabeth asked finally. This threw me for a second, and before I could answer, she went on.

"I mean, camp ends next week, and… and…" Annabeth went into another fit of sobs, reburying her face in my orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt. I didn't really get why she was so worried until I thought about a little bit. She'd go back to San Francisco. Back to bad memories. And back to her step mother.

"You-you could arrange to stay, can't you?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head on my shirt.

"Not without a parents consent. And, legally, my stepmom is a parent." She said. That could go two ways: her stepmom could not want to deal with her and let her stay at camp, or she could torture her and force her to come home, keeping us apart and, more importantly, making Annabeth miserable. I knew I shouldn't dwell on it, so I just focused on soothing Annabeth.

One Week Later

Percy's PoV

Annabeth's stepmom was forcing her home for the year. And Annabeth was seen crying pretty much every day. We spent any time we could together, skipping activities and even meals. We would wander the woods, holding hands and walking in silence, for no words could compensate the terror and fear and just plain hurt rising in Annabeth. And then, the day we'd both been dreading for days, rolled around. The last day of camp.

"I'll miss you, Percy." Annabeth said for the billionth time, but I didn't care. I'd miss her too. A lot.

"I know. And I'll miss you." We stood hugging each other near Thalia's tree, which was no longer her's. The few remaining campers milled around and pointed at us, but I could care less. We were waiting around for Annabeth's stepmom, who's decided to come get Annabeth herself.

Annabeth started to cry again, and I hugged her even tighter. I heard Chiron say that Annabeth's stepmom was here. Annabeth's head craned outward to look at me, tears welled up in her eyes. I took my hand and gently brushed her honey curls from her face. I leaned down, slowly, slowly, and pressed my lips to hers. She responded, deepening the kiss.

"Annabeth, c'mon!" Annabeth's stepmom's shrill voice called. We came up for air, and Annabeth's breathing hitched. The final goodbye. Annabeth's eyes filled with fresh tears. I leaned in, so close our foreheads were touching.

"I love you." I said, my eyes boring into hers. She gave a weak smile.

"I know, Seaweed Brain." She threw her arms around my neck, and I pulled her in for one last hug.

"Bye." I breathed. How a word as little as that held so much meaning.

"Bye." She mumbled, tears spilling over her beautiful eye lashes. She turned slowly, reluctantly, and walked down the hill to a black Mercedes waiting at the bottom. She turned when she reached it, and gave me a smile. She was trying to be brave. She shouldn't have to. But then, she got in and sped off.

I shoved my hands into my pockets. Time to go pack. The cleaning harpies will be by soon, and I shouldn't die because I wasn't out in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Annabeth's PoV

Two weeks. Two weeks since I left Camp Half-Blood. Two weeks since we had my father's funeral. Two weeks since I started at this stupid new school my step-mother is forcing me to go to. Two weeks since I last saw Percy. Two weeks. Two weeks.

School droned on. I think I may have been the only child of Athena ever uninterested in school. I wanted to talk to Percy so badly, but I couldn't call because then monsters would start showing up. And I didn't dare try to use the computer in case it was like the cell phone situation. I guess I could've wrote, but every time I thought to, my guts twisted like the sea (not a good simile) and I got tears in my eyes.

My step-mother didn't make it any better, either. She seemed meaner, forcing me to do chores and other things, then shutting me in my room, sometimes without dinner. Not that that was an issue, because I usually snuck out my second story window around midnight and walked down to the McDonalds a couple blocks from my house, but still…something was off about her.

"Annabeth! Get down here this instant!" She yelled one day. I sighed, wondering what she thought I did wrong this time.

"What!" I said. Okay, so I was being a bit snippy. She looked like I'd just slapped her across the face.

"What did you just say to me, young lady? You're lucky I haven't whipped you're backside for talking to me like that!" I stared at her incredulously. Really? What am I, eight? But I could see she was serious. So I went for the Guilt Trip.

I knelt my head, put my hands behind my back and twisted one of my feet, pretending I was nervous.

"Dad wouldn't have spanked me." I said in a small voice. Her nostrils flared, and if anything, she looked even madder.

"What did I say about talking about you-know-who?" Her voice was dangerous, low and controlled. That's scarier that just flat out yelling at me. But Dad wasn't Voldemort. He wasn't 'You-know-who'! He's my dad!

"I'm not pretending he never existed! I'll talk about him if I want to!" I yelled at her. I'm not sure what I was expecting her reaction to be, but what came next certainly wasn't it.

She took a step in, like she was going to smack me, but her hand flicked out quick as lightning and gripped the back of my neck. She squeezed, digging her manicured nails into my neck. I gasped as I registered the pain. I never thought she'd actually be able to hurt me, but I was surprised, and I sank slowly to the ground. I heard her chuckle up above me.

"That's right, Annie." I cringed as she said that. She knew I hated being called that. "Now, I'm going to do to you what I've been wanting to since I came here. Get up." She loosened her grip ever so slightly, just enough so that I could get up, and she marched me through the hall. We walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. When she locked the door, I got nervous for real.

We walked further into her room, then she made me stop by putting a ton on pressure on my neck. A whimper slid through my teeth, but I cut it off quickly. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She opened a drawer, rummaged for something, then shut it again. She walked me over to the bed and made me lead over it, so that my torso and head were on it.

"Dear me, I almost forgot…" I heard her mutter, and next thing I know, my pants and underwear are down around my ankles. I gasped, and tried to get free, but she put more pressure on my neck. I stopped. She beat me. I surrendered and just lay there, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Only way to do a spanking is bare-bummed, wouldn't you agree?" she asked in a sickly, sugar sweet voice. Still, I said nothing. I wanted to yell and cry and stomp my feet all at once, and the whipping hadn't even begun yet.

The first whack came. And then the second. And the tenth. And even the fourteenth. And finally, the twentieth. She stopped, but I was sobbing. Even demigods cry when spanked.

"I hope that teaches you some respect." My step-mom said, a smile clear in her voice. She left, closing the door behind her. I tried to get my crying under control, but I couldn't, so I just pulled up my pants and underwear and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I curled up in a ball on my bed, crying into my pillow. My world seemed to be crashing down as I accepted everything. _I am in San Francisco. Percy is in New York. My dad is dead. I am alone. _


End file.
